iriverfandomcom-20200215-history
H10 Firmware Version Information
Links Latest MTP Firmware: Version 2.10, August 29, 2005 Latest UMS Firmware: Version 2.05, June 8, 2005 Converting Firmware: MTP from to UMS and vice versa: Here ---- H10 MTP Firmware V2.10 (5/6GB ONLY) New features *Interval Repeat (A-B) **You can set A and B interval by pressing power button during playback. http://web.archive.org/web/20060302190427/http://www.iriver.com/images/download_img/H10_ab.gif *File sort by alphabetic **Files are displayed by alphabetic on TEXT and PHOTO mode. *Indication of current playing song in the browser **A red arrow is marked in front of the song title. http://web.archive.org/web/20060302190439/http://www.iriver.com/images/download_img/H10_arrow.gif *Remembering previously seletected menu. **It goes back to the previously selected menu/song. *Scroll speed control on touch scroll **Scrolling speed can be accelerated by holding touch scroll for 3~4 secs on browser(MUSIC/BROWSER). *On-the-fly Recorded file deletion *On 'BROWSER', select a file to delete and hold 'Select' button. *Files under AUDIO/TUNER/VOICE folder only can be deleted and files under sub folder can't be deleted. Improved Features * It doesn't play files under AUDIO/TUNER/VOICE when playing music on BROWSER mode. Recorded files can be played in the folder only. * The accessing time for 'BROWSER' has been improved. * Displays "Shutting down" whenever it powers off. * It renames existing file before starting to record when there's a file which has the same file name. * The icon for wating is changed to sandglass. http://web.archive.org/web/20060302190433/http://www.iriver.com/images/download_img/H10_sand.gif * It displays "Starting Photoslide" when it starts slide show on PHOTO mode. http://web.archive.org/web/20060302190450/http://www.iriver.com/images/download_img/H10_slide.gif * The maximum number of files on TEXT and PHOTO mode is increased as below: TEXT : 100 -> 600 files for each folder PHOTO : 400 -> 600 files for each folder Bug Fixes * Fixed to add songs to the Quicklist on Quicklist playback. * Fixed the issue of not scrolling up on certain Text files. * Fixed to display Artist and Title information completely without having a break * Fixed to display images which are smaller than LCD size(128X128) correctly. * Fixed the issue of backlight itself turns on and off. * Fixed the issue of backlight timer is set to 5 sec, when switching HOLD ON and OFF, backlight turned off after 10 sec. * Fixed the issue of incorrect screen display; showing the previously displayed screen just before LCD turned off about 1 sec before showing the correct/current screen. * Fixed the issue of taking long time to power off. * Fixed the issue of not shuffling all tracks. ---- H10 UMS Firmware V2.05 New Feature *On-the-fly recorded file deletion **To delete a recorded file, press select button after moving to a file on BROWSER mode. **Please press <- to exit, press O button to delete the file. **Files under Audio, Tuner, Voice folder only can be deleted and files under sub folder can't be deleted. ---- H10 UMS Firmware V2.04 Feature Improvement *Songs in an album are displayed in track order (requires iriver plus 1.2) ---- H10 Firmware V2.03 Feature Improvement *FM Recording feature improvement **When scheduled recording time is over, FM recording is complete after saving is done properly. **When power is ON, after FM scheduled recording and saving is complete, power is still ON. **When power is OFF, after FM scheduled recording and saving is complete, power is OFF. **In case of FM scheduled recording, after scheduled recording time is over, the recording continues 1~5 seconds more. This is one of attributes of HDD product. Bug Fixes *Fixed intermittent system down after power on/off during playback of MP3 files followed by text viewing *Fixed display of Goto screen before text screen when select button is entered quickly for text viewing *Fixed the issue of not setting default volume to 20 when setting is being reset while radio is being played. ---- H10 Firmware V2.00 New Feature *Added function to enter radio tuner channel in iriver plus **(Please update iriver plus to version 1.1.1.20) Improved Features *Fixed wrong title display in shuffle mode. *Fixed not to re-record until all data is being recorded when voice recording is completed. *Fixed to maintain the previous stage before FM Tuner Recording. *Fixed clock error. Fixed Bugs *Fixed the issue of not displaying the ending of lyric due to buffer size in some songs. *Fixed to record normally in case of manual recording after completion of scheduled FM tuner recording. *Fixed volume & EQ change during Play/Pause. *Fixed to open unsupported file after opening unsupported file in Browser mode. *Fixed system file missing error. ---- H10 Firmware 1.10 New Features *Scroll Speed Control (Settings > Other Settings > Scroll Speed) **This function allows you to adjust the speed at which the track titles are scrolled. You can set it from 1x, 2x or 4x. *Pause function **Display of playback time is blinking when the track is paused. Improved Feature *We have modified the screen so that it displays a clock icon while the device is waiting for the HDD to react . Bug Fixes *We have resolved the issue of the device occasionally pausing. *We have resolved the issue of the device is pausing when the play button is pressed in the music mode after DB file has been damaged. *We have resolved the issue of the device freezing after a removable disk is used to transfer more than 2,000 files and the files are played through the browser then stopped. *We have resolved the issue of the clock displaying the wrong time when the user enters the clock setting mode to set the current time. *We have resolved the issue of the device playing a wrong file on the list when the user selects a file from the list that is displayed on the browser. *We have resolved the problems that were present in random play mode. *We have resolved the issue of the device's radio occasionally stopping. *We have resolved the issue of the device not turning on or stopping in the middle when the user records radio broadcasts using the prescheduled record function. *We have resolved the issue of the device failing to play files that have been recorded while the device was in recording stand-by mode. *Other minor bugs have been fixed. Category:H10